


Kindergarden

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, but it goes by real fast, literally just fluff, well a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to his first day of school but doesn't know the importance of who he'll meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarden

**Author's Note:**

> First shared fic! So please be nice  
> ((Yes I know it's called kindergarten not garden but the title is actually a reference to my tumblr))

Dean Winchester’s first day of school went like this. His mom dropped him off at the classroom door with a kiss to his freckled cheek and a whispered encouragement. He turned around, walked inside with his bag clutched tightly to his chest, and immediately sighed in relief when he saw Jo waving at him from a desk by the window. His fear of not knowing anyone was gone and he couldn’t be more excited for school now that it was. As he made his way across the room to sit at the desk behind her he spotted Adam, Tessa, Alfie, and several other kids he knew, scattered throughout the chaotic classroom.  
But as he was taking his seat next to Jo it happened. He caught sight of the boy sitting in the seat beside him. Blue met green and Dean’s life was changed forever. The boy had dark, uncontrolled hair that fell into the bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen. He also wore a tan sweater that was at least two sizes too big and Dean knew right then that he had to make this boy his friend.  
“My name’s Dean! What’s your name?” He said as he shot his cutest smile at the boy. But his smile was met with nothing in response. Well, if nothing was blue eyes turning beet red and looking straight down at his desk that is. Dean was immediately thrown. That was the smile he used to get extra pieces of pie after dinner he KNEW it charmed people. But before he could try again the teacher started the class.  
Dean’s next attempt was at recess. He turned to blue eyes right as the bell rang and asked if he wanted to go play fireman with him. Blue eyes opened his mouth but no sound came out. They both just sat there until the dark haired boy turned bright red again and walked out of the classroom. Dean couldn’t believe it. No one had turned down his friendship before and he sure as heck was letting this boy get away.  
He had heard something about the third time being the lucky one or something like that, so he waited until the class was allowed to play with toys while they waited for their parents before he made his next attempt. He walked over to blue eyes while the boy was building a block castle.  
“Can I help you build that castle?”  
He was met with silence again. He waited but all the other boy did was stare at him. Dean couldn’t help it. This boy’s rejection just plain hurt. Tears filled up around his eyes and he turned away to go put his head down on his desk.  
Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He sniffled and looked up to see blue eyes looking shyly at him and holding out something towards him. Dean realized he was offering him animal crackers. Dean reached out and took a handful as blue eyes looked down at the ground.  
“Castiel.”  
It was muttered so quietly that Dean almost didn’t hear it over the sound his chewing.  
“What’d ya say?”  
“My name. It’s Castiel. I was um well I just you see the thing is….”  
The dark haired boy dropped off so Dean waved at him to continue.  
“Uhhh well um I was uh just so happy you spoke to me that umm I got scared if I told you my name you’d think it was weird and uhh not want to be my friend so I uhh didn’t say anything….”  
“I think it’s a great name. Casteel. No wait um Castell. I like it but I’m havin’ trouble sayin’ it. Do ya mind if I just call ya Cas?”  
“I’ve never had a nickname before.”  
Castiel turned red again as Dean shot him his pie winning smile once more.  
“I like you Cas. I think we’ll be real good friends!”  
Years later, on the day of their wedding, Cas slid a box of animal crackers into Dean’s tux during the ceremony. And Dean Winchester most certainly did not cry. Well maybe just a little bit.


End file.
